


Surprise Attack

by NoOneKnowsIWriteThis



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis
Summary: Julian gets woken up in the middle of the night.





	Surprise Attack

Julian found himself suddenly awake, flat on his back with a Cardassian disruptor pistol pointed directly at his face. He blinked quickly several times, trying to bring his vision into focus as his mind groggily registered the sight in front of him. His eyes slid from the weapon that was still trained on him to the person holding it: Garak.

Julian had never seen Garak looking like this. His eyes were sharp and vicious, and his expression was almost primal in its ferocity.

“Garak?” Julian called cautiously. He stayed as still as possible, trying to appear nonthreatening.

Garak's gaze seemed to refocus on Julian's face as he tilted his head. Then for a moment his eyes widened with recognition while he quickly pointed the pistol at the wall and away from Julian.

“My dear, I'm so sorry,” Garak exclaimed, placing the weapon on the bedside table and quickly sliding off of Julian.

Julian slowly propped himself up and looked at Garak. “What happened?” he asked, trying to keep his tone mostly curious and only slightly concerned.

“A reflex,” Garak dismissed quickly, turning away.

Julian frowned. Garak was clearly uncomfortable discussing this, so Julian moved on to the next question he wanted answered. “You keep a disruptor pistol under your pillow?”

Garak replied with a noncommittal noise that Julian took as a yes. Julian let out a sigh.

This was the first time they'd slept together since they'd started seeing each other. That did not mean this was the first time they'd had sex. They'd done that several times, but each time either Garak or Julian had left afterwards instead of staying the night. Julian hadn't been entirely pleased with that, he preferred to fall asleep cuddling his lover whenever possible, but he'd accepted that he'd have to go at Garak's pace. They hadn't fallen asleep cuddling each other that night either, but sleeping in the same bed was still an improvement as far as Julian was concerned.

“We should talk about this,” Julian murmured, running a light hand down Garak's side. “Something I did set you off, so we should figure out if it's avoidable in the future.”

“I doubt that very much, since you were asleep when it happened,” Garak muttered a little sulkily, but it was in the tone Julian recognized meant that Garak was annoyed with himself rather than Julian.

Julian bit his lip. Garak was right, this probably wasn't going to have a tidy solution. A reaction like that was deeply ingrained. “Well then, I'll just have to get used to being attacked in the middle of the night,” Julian declared fondly, tentatively sliding his arm around Garak's waist and, when that was met with a happy sigh, sliding the rest of his body into place behind Garak's.

They should really talk about this. Garak's instinctive assault was enough of a problem, even if he hadn't been hiding a weapon under his pillow. But for now, Julian was willing to put off the discussion until the morning, especially since he'd been given the chance to fall asleep with Garak in his arms.

 


End file.
